Defeat
by RFPegasus
Summary: Our friends find themselves in one environment that McKay can call annoying. ”Oh please. That is ridiculous irritating! It could not be more annoying than that!” Time is running out while the enemy is something that you can't shoot at. “Isn’t dark, is it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own or created SGA. I just want to have some more SGA stories going on. I really miss the show. This story can be addressed in the third season (AU) Review would be appreciated. I have some more ideas and I hope to able to share with you guys I didn't like the way things got between John and Teyla in the 5 season, so I like to write about AU stories, where we have other possibilities with the same characters. Well, that is AU is all about..._

Summary: Our friends find themselves in one environment that McKay can call annoying. "Oh please. That is ridiculous irritating! It could not be more annoying than that!" Time is running out while the enemy is something that you can't shoot at. "Isn't dark, is it?" Teyla needs to control the situation and don't lose any of the boys. "Don't dare to live me in silence, John…" Ronon has to be the strongest link if they want to survive. "I am soaking wet."

Defeat

The desert landscape and the dusty sand left behind were everywhere to be found. They were running as you should run to save your life. The enemy was getting closer and each step away it was as a silence victory.

"Come on, Rodney!" Ronon shouted at him. "Hurry up! " He added holding his weapon towards Rodney's direction and shooting at the wraiths behind him.

Teyla and Sheppard were a little ahead, and when Ronon and Rodney reached the Jumper, Sheppard was already sitting down in his chair ready to take off. Teyla was by the door waiting for them to get safely inside and close the door.

Sheppard could see the two Darts passing by waiting for his move. One of the wraith's ship started shooting at them as soon as he flew through the blue sky. One, two, three shots got close. Sheppard managed to get away from all of them while he tried to focus on the panel in front of him and don't list to McKay complains.

The mission started wrong since the beginning. Rodney was very suspicious about going to that planet. Besides the desert and nothing else alive around, the abandoned Jumper left by the ancients for centuries ago in that planet was a chance that they couldn't resist. However, as expected, the Jumper was not working properly and no too much from the database was able to be recovered. Rodney got the device and maybe he would have more luck as soon as they were back to Atlantis. However, McKay was not pleased with the Wraith Darts some miles from the old Jumper. They thought they would had time enough to research and get whatever was important from the aircraft and come back safely to the other Jumper.

"Do I need to tell you I told you so?" Rodney commented as soon as he sits by Sheppard's side. His words were sharp as a sword.

"Not the time, Rodney." John retorted.

McKay was upset once more that they were in trouble because John Sheppard stubbornness. In McKay's mind, the colonel always had the audacity to think he constantly have everything under control.

"Do you think you can make to the Gate?" Ronon asked.

"Trying…" John answered. He was very worried about the Wraith shooting at him at the moment, but he also had to think about making through the gate in the orbit of the planet.

"You can do it, John." Teyla said firmly. She knew that besides trying to keep himself focus on the panel and the audacious surface he insisted to express, he was afraid. He was afraid of not to be able to escape and when doing so, not only giving up his life, but also the life of his friends. Teyla's simple words sounded as an encouragement he was in need for. _Don't be afraid, John. I trust you and I know you are doing your best._

And colonel Sheppard knew Teyla very well. He felt instantly free from his fears and he was able to get a good distance from the dart.

"Rodney..." Sheppard called McKay without looking at him. "Dial anything do take us out of here." He added.

"What do you mean anything?" McKay asked confused.

"Rodney, we can't dial Atlantis. We will risk the localization with the Wraith right behind us." John answered quickly.

The Darts were getting closer once more…

"We don't have time, McKay." Sheppard insisted noticing Rodney's delay.

"I am thinking in one address!" McKay retorted clearly nervous. "I can't just dial anything, you know?!"

"McKay…" Sheppard demanded action. No time to lose and no patience to deal with Rodney, Sheppard took his hand away from the control and started dialing anything.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rodney exclaimed irritated. He knew very well the Darts would shoot again and maybe this time Sheppard would not be so lucky. But he could not only dial anything. He saw that chevrons Sheppard pressed and for some reason he remembered an address to continue.

"There!" He snapped. "Happy now?" McKay added.

Sheppard didn't hesitate one second. He maneuvered straight to the gate with not time to answer Rodney. Nevertheless, for a minute, they were able to feel the bump in one side of the Jumper.

"We got hit." Ronon warned quickly.

As soon as they crossed to the other side of the wormhole, Rodney could see the apprehension in John's face. The colonel narrowed his eyes trying to focus harder. Rodney didn't dare one single comment. He knew John was doing the best humanly possible to land that Jumper in somewhere safely. Concentration was the main objective at the moment. McKay started analyzing the damage in the vessel.

"We are loosing power." He informed.

"Yes. I can see that." John retorted.

The Jumper was flying as someone running in a marathon. It had the need to keep going but the source of energy was already failing. It was just a question of time when it would decide that was enough and start going down rapidly.

Teyla noticed how difficulty would be to find a place to land. There were trees about everywhere. She could see the tall and dense jungle ahead.

"Damn it…" John murmured._ I will have to land in somewhere quickly…So many trees…No clear spot… damn it... what is this place?_

"You are going too far from the gate!" Rodney finally urged. He was already thinking the way back walking once the Jumper would not be useful momently.

"Just let me know if you see a nice spot besides your ass where I can land this thing." Sheppard commented back just as aggressively.

Ronon glanced at Teyla. They both knew Rodney was right. Unknown planet, unknown forest. That means unknown dangerous.

The Jumper started failing. The engine was almost dead. John winced for a moment. "I will have to land right now guys." He said. "Please hold on."

Teyla and Ronon grasped anything able to hold and reduce the impact.

Rodney held tight to the chair. "Why nobody ever thought putting a seatbelt on this thing?"

John narrowed his eyes. He didn't have the opportunity to back up from any impact on the way. He was too busy trying to concentrate the ship in one piece and no time to tell that Rodney was right. They would need seatbelts indeed. The landscape was not looking good. It was necessary considerable concentration to overcome the majestic trees and reveal the hidden world of that forest floor.

The damaged aircraft went down as smoothly as possible. It took down some of the trees on the way, but the big ones just push and smashed the Jumper among them. The first impact pushed John against the control panel. He was bleeding a little in the corner of the right eye but he recovered fast and grabbed the control once more. Sheppard didn't have the time to feel the pain. He needed to keep the Jumper stead as possible.

Ronon and Teyla were doing the best they could to hold on.

Rodney didn't dare to open his eyes. He was waiting for the final breakpoint where the Jumper would occasionally stop… The impact finished when the Jumper found a giant tree on the path. John tried the best he could to avoid that situation. He was one of the best pilots that any planet in the galaxy could have, but the tension and strength necessary to control that damaged vessel was too much for him. The Jumper went straight to the gigantic tree. The collision was not terrible as it could be thus the circumstances…

The Silence.

An impenetrable and cold silence after the impact.

Teyla and Ronon were thrown away to the side of the jumper. Rodney was able to hold his chair until the last minute. He was feeling himself as the first time he went to a roller coaster when the fun was finally over. He hated roller coasters. _What kind of stupid fun was that?_ Rodney opened his eyes and he couldn't believe it was over. _This son of a bitch did! He actually landed this thing in the middle of the jungle! _ He quickly examined himself to make sure he was ok. _Some bruises, maybe a nerve distension or who knows some intern bleeding… but for now, I am feeling well enough thus the situation. _When it was that abruptly, he remembered Sheppard. _He did. He actually landed_. He remembered that Sheppard didn't have the time to worry about himself. He was too busy holding the Jumper at his shoulders. Colonel Sheppard was laid down by the control panel. The shock with the collision pushed him against the smashed panel. McKay saw John fallen in silence and his heart pounded in fear.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teyla was the next one to wake up. She was feeling a little dizzy and it took some minutes to realize the circumstances but she was back on her feet. Ronon was the last one to come back from the stupor of the crash. The Sateda was a strong man. Maybe the strongest man ever stepped in Atlantis. Ronon Dex hit his head in the corner of the Jumper with the impact. The Sateda man was bleeding with a possible contusion in the head when Teyla approached him.

"Ronon." She called him trying to identify his injuries. "How are you feeling?" She added.

"I have been worst." He looked up, meeting her worried gaze. "I will be fine." He added.

"You hurt your head." She commented. "How many fingers do you see? Teyla asked him pointed 2 fingers at him.

"Two". He answered relieved. "I am fine, Teyla" He insisted.

"I am fine as well." She told him before he had the chance to ask.

Teyla could tell the Sateda man would be OK. He was strong. She was worried about the other two men in the front.

"John? Rodney!?" She shouted.

"I am OK!" Rodney answered back. "I am fine." He added hesitant.

Teyla felt relieved. Rodney was speaking he was OK. That was a really good sign. But her heart pounded in fear when she didn't hear the colonel's voice.

"John?" She insisted approaching. Teyla was able to see Rodney worried face. _No…please…no…_Rodney put John Sheppard in the floor. The man was laid down unconscious. Teyla could see some blood in his head. She approached quickly and knelt close to him. _Breathing... Please be breathing._ She touched his neck and his wrist. "Thank God." She whispered.

"He is not answering." Rodney commented. "He is unconscious and unaware of everything that just happened." He lifted up his brow. "I hope he wakes up soon."

Teyla nodded with frustration. "Yes, me too." She said firmly. And quickly, Teyla took her jacket off and shaped it as a little pillow and comforted the colonel's head. She wondered if he was hurt in somewhere else. _Oh, John… where is hurting? Please wake up. Please tell me what is wrong. _He was unconscious, but the injury in the head didn't look so severe to keep him unable to wake up.

Rodney watched as Teyla started the nursing process. _I could have thought of that. The jacket is a good idea to keep his head up than his body. But I was not even sure if I should have moved him! _He passed his eyes on Teyla. _You don't look hurt. That is good._ "You look fine." He commented.

"Yes, I am OK, Rodney." She looked at him with a forceful smile.

_How can you be so calm? How can you still have strength to force a smile? _Rodney just wished he could have Teyla's reaction for stressful moments. He took a look at Ronon. He heard voices before, and that meant he was awake as well. That was good. "How is Ronon?" He asked Teyla, still wondering the severity of John's injury. _Why doesn't he wake up? Oh no, no, no...hope he is not in some kind of coma. Here you go Rodney…always thinking the worst of everything. Why can't you just try to see the good side? We landed, we are all alive! And Ronon? He better be OK...We could use his savage skills for sure. No, no, no. Stop! He is your friend! What kind of creature are you? You are worried about him of course. Admit!_

"He also hurt his head with the impact." Teyla look up Rodney with a worried gaze. "But he is conscious." She continued with a relief.

"That is good, right?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, Rodney. It is." Teyla confirmed.

McKay moved toward Ronon. "Hey." He said. "How're you doing?"

"I am fine." Ronon answered confidently. "I see you are good too." He added.

"Well, you can say that." Rodney retorted. "At least I didn't hit my head and I am not unconscious." He completed hesitant. "But I don't know. I may have an intern bleeding that I am not aware of."

"Possible." Ronon hissed.

"Rodney, please help Ronon with some bandage on his head." Teyla said. "I am almost finished with John." She added while cleaning the visible wounds in John's front head and another injure close to his eye. But besides that she couldn't see anything else.

"If he let me, you mean." Rodney hissed.

"How is he doing?" Ronon asked concerned about Sheppard.

"We don't know yet." Rodney said back. "Hey, hey…what are you doing?" He demanded.

Ronon was feeling well enough to get up.

"You should rest more!" Rodney complained. "If you have a contusion, you need to be careful. You know that, right!?" He insisted even believing Ronon would not listen to him.

Ronon was back on his feet. It took some seconds for him to adjust his vision again. He had the sensation that the compartment was moving around a little bit. _That is odd. Come on big guy… Funny the way Sheppard calls me. _Ronon narrowed his eyes towards Rodney and concentrated._ Two McKays is too much for me. I will have to get rid of one of you. _He focused and finally he was able to see just one Rodney in front of him. "That is better"_. _He murmured.

Teyla held Sheppard's hand with the anticipation he would hold hers back. But nothing happened. John Sheppard was still unconscious of his surround. _Come on John… let me see those beautiful hazel eyes of yours. _She touched his front head. No fever, no cold sweat. That was good. _Maybe you are just resting. You know when you wake up we will not let you alone. _She took a deep worried breath and went to take a look at Ronon.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

Ronon Dex was already standing up by the Jumper door.

"We need to know where we are." He said. "I am fine." He insisted opening the door.

Teyla was displeased. She gave a dark look at Rodney wondering why he didn't tell him to stay at rest a little longer. _Yes, right. No even Sheppard would stop Ronon of doing something if he really wanted to_. Sheppard...his silence was louder than anything. It was the only thing they could hear. And in silence, Teyla understood when Ronon look at her asking for answers. She nodded in frustration. _No, Ronon. He didn't wake up yet. _

Ronon turned around to the entrance. As soon as the door opened, the sound and smell surrounding the place was almost palpable. Still stand up at the edge of the entrance, he could see the majestic trees. Rodney and Teyla got closer to the entrance. They were also curious about their situation. The forest floor was an inhospitable, damp, dark and full of potentially danger. Ronon stepped outside for a moment. The place was like nowhere he had been before. It was a place of subterfuge and camouflage, where nothing was as it appeared. He shot rapidly at one unnoticeable snake disguised as a leaf litter getting into the Jumper. _That can't be good_…

Rodney moved suddenly in surprise. He was not expecting that. _Ok…Then we suppose to walk back to the gate through this? _The sound of the birds, bugs and whatever else was out there got louder and louder with the blast.

Teyla look at Ronon, meeting his worried gaze with one of her own. They knew would not be an easy task. Rodney swallowed hard, almost audible. He never liked these journeys into deep forests that once in a while they were used to do. But that look in Ronon's eyes didn't help to calm down his anxiety. They were in trouble. _How far are we from the gate anyway?_ Rodney started thinking about how far Sheppard took the aircraft to. _Poor Sheppard. You better wake up, and wake up well enough to fight against these things on the path. That is what you do best, right? You are trained to survive. And we will definitely need your skills. Here you go again Rodney… Damn it! Can't you stop thinking about yourself? The poor guy is unconscious! He has no idea what happened. _

"How far do you think we are from the Gate, Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"Funny, you know. I was just thinking about that." He snapped.

"Mckay…" Ronon demanded.

Rodney rolled his eyes. _Maybe 10, 20 miles. I guess. I am not sure the speed Sheppard was going. _"At least 15 miles." He said after some mental calculations. "But I am not sure". He said moving away to the cabin control. "Can you please keep an eye on the door or close it? That would be a better option for now." He added passing by colonel Sheppard still laid down without any movement.

Teyla stepped inside the Jumper and squeezed a spider coming with her. She went to check on Sheppard. No change at all. He was still in the same position. _It is so strange to see you like this, John, so vulnerable… depending on who cares about you. You are a very luck man. Even I know you don't realize that. All of us here would do anything for you. I wouldn't hesitate for a second to give my life for yours._ She touched his face with tender.

Rodney was doing some calculations with the readings from the Jumper. He wanted to find out how far for sure they were from the Gate. The power from the controls was going in and out and it was not help him. He took a quick pick with the corner of the eye at Sheppard and Teyla. _Why do they have to do things so complicate? _Rodney snapped. _Even a blind can see they are crazy for each other. _

Maybe Teyla's cold hand or the noise of Ronon closing the door came timely to make Sheppard return to life. His eyes were still closed, the brow contracted, but the movement of his hand was what Teyla was waiting for anxiously. "John…" She said softly.

Rodney approached quickly. _That is good. Come on, wake up..._

_I can hear your voice Teyla. Where are you? It sounds so far. Teyla…? _Slowly and without any idea of the circumstances_, _Sheppard opened his eyes. But suddenly, his breath was rapid and filled with fear.

"It is ok John." Teyla said serenely. "You are safe. We are all safe." She added.

"That is not technically tr…"Rodney started but stopped as soon as Ronon gave him a tenebrous dark look.

"You landed the Jumper." She paused. "We are fine."

_It must be true. You sound calm. We must have landed. Damn it! I made it. _His contracted brow was a signal of pain and Teyla knew Sheppard very well. He would disguise the pain if was not excruciating. He tried to get up, but she didn't allow. "No, no, no." She commanded. "How do you feel? Where is hurting? She asked worried.

"I will be good…it just a damn headache." John answered. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yes, we are good." Ronon said approaching.

"We are fine, John." Teyla insisted.

"McKay…?" Sheppard said already waiting for any absurd comment.

"I am fine." Rodney retorted.

"Good." John said trying to sit down with Teylas's help. She disagreed, but she knew he was too stubborn. _I must be really in bad shape for Rodney feel sorry for me and don't comment anything about the damn mission._ "Why is so dark in here? He as asked.

Rodney looked around. The lights were going in and out once in a while, but it was not that dark at all. Rodney took a quick look at the bottom of the control and he saw the short circuit._ Oh boy, you probably got electrocuted. _

"What do you mean, John?" Teyla asked suspicious as she passed her hand in front of him. John didn't demonstrate any reaction for it. His brow still contracted and his gaze meeting nothing in special. Teyla felt a chill running down her spine. She feared the worst.

Rodney covered the head with the hand in frustration._ I can't believe on that. How is that possible? Is he blind? What a…_"That make no sense. How did it happen?" He asked crankily.

"Isn't dark, is it?" John asked equally frustrated. He bit his lip and looked down. Besides don't be able to see any of them, he knew they were staring at him with concern and pity. He forced himself to think rationally. He massaged his front head trying to relieve the pain. _Damn it. This headache is a pain in the ass. _The silence for his question said everything. He was blind.

Ronon stepped away for a moment. He took a deep breath. _Great…_

"It is not dark, John." Teyla murmured finally. "You must be temporally blind for some reason." She added.

John winced. "Yeah." He said apathetically. He could feel the sorrow and worries in her voice. _I hope you are right, Teyla. It is a temporally thing. I will have no use for you guys if not. _John knew Ronon was concerned about it. Now, wherever their situation was, Ronon was the strongest link. John began a slow move into a better position with Teyla helping him as well. "How far are we from the Gate?" He asked seriously. His brow furrowed. For some reason he was blind, but he was still in charge as far as he knew.

TBC…

Ps. Thank you for your comments. It is always good to know that someone is reading. I will update more frequently. Get ready for some more whump and a little bit of Sheyla.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rodney was like hypnotized looking at Sheppard. He knew how difficult that situation was for someone like him. He was trained to see the enemy and react. But now, that was something that Sheppard was not prepared for. Rodney knew that John was doing the best he could to control himself. "We are exactly 12 miles from the Gate." He answered.

"That is not far." Sheppard snapped. "We can make in 4 hours." He added.

"I can do in 2." Ronon said coming back again.

"How bad is out there?" John asked curious. He knew that he would be a problem for them.

"Really bad." Rodney retorted quickly.

John didn't want to let Ronon go alone. If something happens to the Sateda, how would they be able to help him? _I know the big guy was a runner. He was able to handle anything crossing his way. But I don't know..._"Come on, Rodney…"John commented. "It can't be that bad…" He added. _Damn headache…I can't even think properly!_ "It just a forest… We have been in the woods before, remember?" He said with visible pain. His brow furrowed and he felt the need to massage his front head once more.

Teyla remembered they always have some kind of pain killers with them. She looked for in her vest and found some welcome Tylenol. She put in John's mouth that swallowed without complains. "It is one of your pain killers" She said. "I hope it will make you feel better soon". She completed, touching his front head softly.

_Every time you touch me I fear I can't control myself. I want to hold you so bad._ "Thank you, Teyla." John said as soon as he reached up and held her wrist. "I will be OK." 

Teyla bit her lips. She understood he was getting upset with her demonstration of sorrow. But for a single moment, she could recognize his expression. She has seen that expression too many times in his eyes.

_My face gives too much away. Damn it John. She can read you like a book._ "They will be looking for us about the same time we will be crossing the gate." John commented trying to focus his mind.

"You are going nowhere, Sheppard." Ronon interrupted. "Sorry buddy. You are in no condition to come with me." He added.

Sheppard swallowed hard. He knew he had no choice but to let Ronon decided the best.

All of a sudden it started raining heavily, steadily and with strong winds.

"Is it raining? Rodney asked surprised. "Where did that come from? It is sounds so strong to just have started!" He added.

A powerful and evil thunder echoed for a moment, and seconds later another one. It was a rain storm with ripples of thunder. The drops knocking in all direction of the Jumper reminded John one of the first time he went to camp as a little boy. He could not stand the sound of the thunder. He got lost one night in the woods and it was raining like that, thunder, strong winds, the sound of the continuing rain harming the terrain…In his darkness, Sheppard could hear every single drop of rain falling in the ground.

"Well, at least we have a shelter." Teyla commented. "I wouldn't advice to go out like this right now." She said.

"It is just rain, Teyla." Ronon interrupted.

"Do you hear the thunder?" Sheppard hissed.

"You are afraid of thunder." Ronon commented back to Sheppard.

"I would avoid it if I could." He retorted, his head still hurting terribly.

"Are you really afraid of thunder?" Teyla insisted._ I wonder what more secrets you keep away from me. _A stronger and louder thunder echoed in that moment. Teyla jumped with the noise. Seconds later, a bright and powerful lightning stroked down one tree outside.

"What was that?" John asked anxious.

Rodney was able to see the exact moment which that happened. "A tree just came down with a lightning." He answered looking though the front window of the Jumper. Rodney stared for a couple of minutes to that same spot where the tree fell down and he felt that something was not right. The tree that just came down was on the way of another big one, a dead larger tree. Rodney was not a specialist in trees or a biologist, but he knew that some dead trees only remain standing because of supporting vines or adjacent vegetation. The fallen tree took with her some vines and other debris keeping the oldest tree from falling. And that was a huge dead tree with the width larger than the Puddle Jumper, and it was only some feet in front of them. _Oh shit…_Rodney took a quick look on Sheppard. He felt fear nibbling at his toes. The wind was slowly swinging the dead tree. "We need to get out of here." He said seriously. Rodney started packing any important thing he could see around the controls.

"Whaddya say?" John asked incredulous. Another louder thunder echoed at the same minute.

"Can you get up?" Rodney insisted, ignoring his question.

"Yeah…" He winced. "I think so." He added hesitant.

Teyla stared at Rodney trying to understand his behavior. Ronon went by the window and he saw the problem. "McKay is right. It is not safe inside the Jumper."

"Ok…" John commented. "What is going on…? He demanded.

Teyla was equally confused. "Are you crazy? Why do we need to go outside now? With this storm? We can't do this with John." She urged.

John Sheppard tried to think fast. _What it could be that Ronon was willing to take everybody out? _

"He will thank us later." He retorted.

"Damn it." Sheppard shouted regretting seconds later. His headache was screaming back at him. "I can't see, but I am right here OK! Can someone please tell me what is going on??" He insisted.

_I can't believe I am doing this. This is crazy. _Rodney opened the door of the Jumper. They could hear the power of the storm instantly. Rodney swallowed hard. He could see the mud and the dump water running like a river in the ground. _That is insane. _"The door is open." He shouted.

"We have an old big tree on the imminence to fall on top of us." Ronon said, already helping Sheppard to get up.

John winced. He felt dizzy. He held tight on Ronon's shoulder. "Crap…" John commented.

"You OK, buddy?" Ronon asked.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." John had the sensation that the ground was moving away from his steps.

Suddenly, they heard a crack. Teyla opened her eyes wide. She could see the immense tree coming down in their direction. "Ronon! She yelled. Teyla tried to help him with Sheppard but the Sateda just interrupted her. "Go, go!" He demanded. "I got him." He added.

Teyla obeyed him. She took a last worried look behind and with no time she ran away, with Ronon and Sheppard following her. From a safe distance, Rodney could see that each second was like an eternity. The tree was coming down fast and Ronon and Sheppard were not safe yet. "Come on!" He shouted nervously. "Hurry up, guys! Rodney didn't care about the rain falling without compassion. He couldn't almost keep his eyes opened with so much water and strong winds. Teyla just joined Rodney with her heart hectic and trying to catch her breath back. "Side! Go to the side!!" Rodney screamed. He could see the exactly angle which the tree would fall. And he knew they will not have time to go too far.

Ronon was running as fast as he could with Sheppard at his side. He was holding the colonel by his arm, and he knew that each step away was painful for John, but also it was one more step for survival. John should have tried to get up before. He was feeling queasy with that agitation. Something was definitely wrong in his head. He could only feel Ronon's despair to get into the safety. Ronon listened to McKay and went quickly to the side. He jumped with Sheppard almost in the last moment before the tree came down.

Rodney and Teyla protected their faces with the arms. The tree crashing the Jumper was almost noisy and fatal as an explosion. Ronon and Sheppard managed to escape to the other side. The continuous rain and the systematic thunders removed any trace of native life. Seconds went by and their clothes and skin were soaking wet.

"John! Ronon!!" Teyla shouted. The sound of the rain touching the land was so loud that was almost impossible to hear her voice. Rodney and Teyla went around the smashed Jumper looking for them. Meanwhile, on the other side, Ronon and Colonel Sheppard were laid down in the mud. "Sheppard?" Ronon called getting up. _Damn…it can't get worst than that. _The Sateda was dropping water from his hair to toes.

"That is what we call raining cats and dogs!" John said still on a four position trying to get up.

"You OK?" Ronon asked, helping him to stand up.

Sheppard winced. He was feeling dizzy but he didn't want to let anyone worried. "I am soaking wet." He managed to say, his wet hair dripping onto his face and his mind trying to focus the darkness surrounding him. He heard some steps against the accumulated water in the ground.

"Are you guys OK? Teyla approached. She took a look at Ronon. He was wet and upset, but fine. She went closer to Sheppard. "John?" Teyla murmured. She knew John Sheppard very well. He was too quite. That was not good. _No joking around_? "How is your head?" She went straight to the point.

"I will be fine." He hissed. "We need to start walking and get to the gate before night." He completed. "Where is Rodney?" He asked.

"He is under a tree." Ronon answered.

"He believes he will catch a cold or something worst with this rain." Teyla completed. She took Sheppard's hand and held him towards Rodney. Ronon followed them. Teyla noticed the difficulty John had to walk with her. She let him take her arm instead and that placed him a step behind allowing him to feel any changes in her walk and be able to react. It was just some feet away, but John and Teyla felt as a complete mile. "There is some debris on the ground, John." Teyla paused briefly. John bit his lips. Sheppard have never felt so frustrated in his life. The headache was killing him, but the darkness was the worst.

Ronon passed them and meet Rodney under the three.

"That will take forever…" Rodney commented looking to Teyla and Sheppard.

The wind weakened a little, but the rain and thunder was still constant.

Ronon crossed his arms against his chest. "You are right." He said.

"You are doing fine, John." Teyla murmured.

"You are a bad liar." He said back. He stepped his foot into a stone and slipped lightly. Teyla grasped him quickly. "Crap." John shook his head with deception. "It is OK." Teyla murmured. Her eyes were like two bright stars staring at him, and although dripping wet, her hair hung in lovely curls. She touched his chin and lifted his head towards her. "We will stick together." Teyla directed.

"That is what I am afraid of." He answered back crankily. Sheppard was feeling very uncomfortable. He knew she was looking at him. He was all wet and defenseless. "I don't like to be a trouble." He added.

"No sense." She retorted. "I will let you know if you are a trouble." She added with a soft smile.

Sheppard knew Teyla would do everything she could to keep him thinking everything was fine. She was too strong and able to handle difficult situations with tranquility.

"Now what do we do?" Rodney asked as soon as Teyla and Sheppard approached.

John knew they were worried about him. He was blind for some reason, perhaps the head injury. He was not sure, but he was sure that something was wrong with his head. He had never felt such a headache before. "Did you manage to get the..." He asked but Rodney interrupted.

"Yeap." Rodney said tapping his backpack. "I got the information from the other Jumper." He added. Rodney knew John was blaming himself for their situation.

"So now we walk to the gate." Sheppard said.

"You've got to be kidding." Rodney complained.

"Sheppard is right." Ronon interrupted. "We need start walking and get to the gate before night."

"Oh, so now are we all going together?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, Rodney." Teyla thought necessary to speak. "We don't have a shelter, we are all wet and it makes no sense to left someone behind." She added, taking a quick look at Sheppard, and looking back at Rodney.

John swallowed hard. "Just because I'm blind you guys think I can't see?" He commented. "I can do it. We are wasting time." He winced for a moment.

The same way started raining abruptly, it stopped instantly.

"It stopped raining, Rodney." Sheppard completed.

"Yes, I can see that."

"I go first." Ronon said. "Teyla helps Sheppard. You go last." He added.

"And how is that?" Rodney complained. "Why do I go last? If something attach us behind?

"You wanna go first." Ronon said.

"No,no. Forget it."

Ronon started walking. Sheppard didn't say one word.

"There are some debris ahead, some roots in the soil." Teyla said, holding John by the arm. "Some bushes around us and some low branches, but Ronon is cleaning the way. There is not too much veget…" Her brow furrowed when John went down for a moment and touched the ground with his hand. He squeezed the dirty and felt the ground. He wanted to make sure it was just like any other rain forest floor he had experienced before. Besides the rain and the wind for minutes ago, the humidity and the hit defined without a doubt a rain forest. "You know, almost no plants grow in this area because hardly any sun light reaches the floor. Things begin to decompose quickly. A leaf that might take one year to decompose in a regular climate will disappear in 4 to 6 weeks." He said.

"Yes, you are right, John." Teyla agreed proudly. "It is a little dark. We are covered by huge trees."

The insects grew louder, a continual sound that never ceased.

"Can we please start walking? I can't see Ronon anymore." McKay commented. He took a look behind to make sure nothing or nobody was following him.

"Just let me know if you see a bug nearby. I hate these things." John added as soon as they started walking.

TBC…


End file.
